1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of beach and shoreline renourishment. More specifically, the invention comprises a method for accumulating sand on a beach by forming artificial barrier islands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beach and shoreline erosion is a recognized problem in many areas. Erosion and accretion are natural processes whereby shorelines advance and retreat over time. Where structures are erected on the shoreline, however, the natural erosion jeopardizes property having substantial economic worth.
Various methods have been used to impede or prevent beach erosion. It has long been known that suspending a mesh or net in the water near the beach tends to cause an accumulation of sand in the region of the net. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,853 to Csiszar (1969). Another approach based on the same concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,179 to Trautman (1978). Both these inventions require the deployment of supporting pilings or anchors a considerable distance offshore.
In recent years, efforts have focused on the use of fence structures arrayed in a direction perpendicular to the beach One such fence structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,056 to Parker (1987). The Parker device uses a line of flexible mesh suspended from evenly spaced supports. The supports are actually three-legged structures, with each leg being driven or buried in the sand at an angle for added stability.
All these prior art devices extend from the existing beach into the surf. They operate by depositing sand in the immediate vicinity of the beach. The structures are ideally then moved to seaward. Those skilled in the art will know that barrier devices are effective in trapping and depositing sand throughout the region of wave action, including regions far from the beach. The present invention seeks to take advantage of this fact.